Wicked Blues Road - Capítulo 13 (Final)
Sinopse Aqui Sessão 13 20:24 «!» Depois de partirem para o por-do-sol de uma forma poética, heroica e dramática, dias depois Kimberly e Gabriel se encontram sentados no meio do nada ao lado da estrada de terra em uma floresta vagamente populada por animais espreitando - é noite e tudo está mal iluminado. 20:26 Hey, Kimberly. Será que estamos muito distantes da próxima cidade? 20:26 Estou de saco cheio de ficar no meio do nada. 20:34 Só tem um jeito de descobrir. 20:34 Acho que deveríamos acender uma fogueira e descansarmos por agora. 20:35 Tudo bem, eu acho que posso fazer isso. 20:35 Kimberly pega o que for necessário e faz uma fogueira 20:35 «!» 1d6 20:35 Kimberly rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 20:36 «!» Gabriel começava a sentir frio nos braços quando a fogueira se acende. 20:36 Gabriel se aproximava da fogueira para aquecer seus braços. 20:40 Será que devemos caçar algo para comer ou esperamos a manhã? 20:41 «!» Os dois escutam o som de água corrente ali perto. 20:43 Pelo menos precisamos beber algo, vamos até a água, o que acha? 20:43 Vamos lá, estou com um pouco de sede mesmo. 20:44 «!» Os dois encontram o fim da corrente de um rio entrando em uma caverna iluminada. 20:45 Huh, estranho. Acha que deveríamos entrar? 20:46 Eu acho que tem alguém aí, tá iluminado... 20:46 Kimberly tenta examinar de longe 20:47 «!» É a luz de uma fogueira distante o suficiente pra não revelar o que está dentro dela, mas próxima o suficiente pra atiçar a curiosidade. 20:52 Gabriel se aproxima mais um pouco, tentando ver quem estava lá dentro. 20:53 «!» Ali só tem silêncio e uma fogueira. Quem quer que esteja lá está dormindo ou extremamente quieto. 20:54 ...eu vou na frente, fica aí. 20:54 Eu vou estar logo atrás de ti. 20:55 Kimberly entra na caverna devagar cautelosamente 20:55 Gabriel seguia Kimberly mas mantinha certa distância. 20:56 «!» Kimberly se depara com uma menina não tão mais velha que ela dormindo despreocupada no chão ao lado de uma fogueira dentro da caverna. 20:57 Kimberly fala baixinho para Gabriel: Ah, tem uma menina dormindo aqui. 20:58 Não acho que ela representa alguma ameaça. Deveríamos acorda-la? 20:58 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 20:59 Acho que não, deixa ela aí, eu não gostaria de ser incomodada num sono desses. 21:00 ** NPC: Ei! 21:00 ** NPC: Você é o.. 21:00 ** NPC: Gabriel! 21:00 Uuh...Sim, sou eu mesmo. 21:00 E quem é você? 21:00 ** NPC: Kate B. 21:01 ** NPC: Vocês dois devem estar com fome. 21:01 ** NPC: Querem biscoitos?! 21:01 «!» Kate mostra biscoitos enrolados em um pano. 21:01 Ah! Eu aceito! 21:01 Kimberly diz toda empolgada 21:01 ** NPC: De nada. 21:02 «!» Ela dá um sorriso sagaz. 21:02 Eu vou comer alguns também. 21:02 Kimberly come uns biscoitos 21:03 Gabriel pegava alguns biscoitos e os comia. 21:03 ** NPC: Então, como está a viagem de vocês? 21:04 Ei! Como você sabe que estamos viajando? 21:04 «!» Ela dá de ombros. 21:06 Estamos viajando sem rumo, por enquanto. Só quero tomar distância de Blue Hill. 21:07 ** NPC: Hm. 21:07 ** NPC: Eu não sei porque vocês fogem. 21:09 ** NPC: Tem alguém atrás de vocês? 21:09 Provavelmente deve ter. 21:10 Nós somos foras da lei! 21:10 ...ops, eu deveria ter dito isso? 21:10 Nós matamos alguns porcos lá atrás, deve ter alguém atrás de nossas cabeças. 21:10 ** NPC: Não tem problema. 21:10 ** NPC: Se vocês esperarem dois dias eu até viajo com vocês. 21:11 Nero Vulpes (BanBandido) acabou de entrar 21:11 Nossa, eu adoraria mais uma amiga, não tem problema não né Gabriel? 21:11 A mesa está moderada! 21:11 Não tem problema algum, podemos esperar. É sempre melhor ter mais gente. 21:12 Tudo bem, vamos esperar...e ah, eu sou a Kimberly. 21:13 «!» Ela aperta a mão de Kimberly. 21:13 ** NPC: Então, quais são os objetivos de vocês?! 21:13 ** NPC: 'Fama', 'dinheiro', 'amor', 'família'?! 21:14 Eu não sei se tenho bem um objetivo, eu ajudei o Gabriel por que eu tinha uma dívida moral com ele e agora não tem como dar para trás, estou fugindo e só. 21:14 ** NPC: Sabe, eu também não. 21:15 ** NPC: Tenho essa impressão de estar flutuando feito um barquinho de papel na pia. 21:16 Heh, com os últimos acontecimentos em Blue Hill, acho que quase todos envolvidos se sentiram assim. 21:16 Estávamos sempre dando tiros no escuro. 21:20 «!» Ela dá de ombros, de novo. 21:20 A gente vai poder passar a noite aqui, Kate? 21:21 ** NPC: Podem sim. 21:21 ** NPC: Não se preocupem. 21:24 Afinal, qual o motivo da espera de dois dias? 21:26 ** NPC: É uma coisa.. pessoal. 21:26 ** NPC: Preciso acertar umas contas. 21:28 Podemos ajudar, se tu quiser. 21:30 ** NPC: Sem pressa. 21:31 >> Sistema RRPG colocou o modo +Jogador em Coxinha 21:31 Tudo bem. 21:31 Kimberly se ajeita em algum canto pra ir dormir 21:31 Gabriel se aproximava da fogueira e dormia sentado em sua cadeira de rodas. 21:41 Jotaro mudou seu nick para Jarrett 21:41 >> Jarrett colocou o modo +Jogador em Jarrett 21:41 >> Jarrett colocou o modo -Mestre em Jarrett 21:42 «!» Os dois acordam com o som de pássaros de manhã. Está um pouco frio e a fogueira já apagou. 21:44 Kimberly passa os olhos no lugar procurando Kate 21:44 «!» Kate não está por ali. 21:44 Gabriel rolava para a entrada da caverna. 21:45 «!» Era um lugar quieto. No fundo da caverna estão vários livros. 21:49 Gabriel voltava para dentro da caverna e folheava os livros que lá se encontravam. 21:49 «!» Eram livros de fábulas. Coisas pra passar o tempo. 21:52 Gabriel se colocava a ler os livros, aparentemente não havia mais nada pra se fazer ali. 21:53 «!» Kate voltava com uns cogumelos. Coisa sem graça. O tempo passava, quietinho e sem pressa na caverna. 21:53 >> Dyo colocou o modo -Voz em Gabriel 21:53 >> Dyo colocou o modo -Voz em Kimberly 21:53 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Jarrett 21:53 «!» Jarrett aparece na pousada Burbank através da única flor. Um dia já se passou. 21:54 Jarrett boceja e se espreguiça. --Só mais dois dias. Hora de armamentar. 21:54 Jarrett desce a escada e fala com Chloe. 21:55 --Quando a hora chegar, você lutará? Ou morrerá como uma canina? Pense nisso, garota. Temos dois dias. 21:55 Jarrett sai pela porta da frente, procurando onde comprar balas. 21:55 ** NPC: Eu estou cansada dessa violência. 21:55 ** NPC: Desculpa, Jarrett. 21:55 --Tudo bem, os cansados que se removam. 21:56 --Descanse. Vai acordar numa cidade completamente diferente. 21:57 Jarrett anda pela cidade à procura de uma loja de armamentos. 21:58 «!» Jarrett entra na única loja de armas da cidade. No balcão está um velho cansado com o cabelo e a pele branca. 21:59 --Preciso de balas pra este revólver, meu bom senhor. 21:59 Jarrett mostra seu revólver. 22:02 «!» Ele olha para Jarrett com um olhar frio de estranhamento. 22:02 ** NPC: Precisa pra que, garoto? 22:03 --Autodefesa. Essa cidade entrará em caos em dois dias e preciso estar pronto. Juro no túmulo de minha mãe. 22:04 ** NPC: Toda vez que eu vendi balas pra alguém... do seu tipo a coisa ficou ruim. 22:04 --Do Meu Tipo, amigo? 22:05 ** NPC: Você sabe. 22:05 Jarrett começa a fechar os olhos em desaprovação, o olhando profundamente nos olhos. 22:05 --Qual seu nome? 22:05 ** NPC: Ennio. 22:05 --Bom, Ennio Morricone, como posso te provar que não vai pegar mal pra você e seu estabelecimento? 22:06 ** NPC: Se você aprontar alguma coisa eu juro pela minha bandeira que você não vai ficar impune. 22:06 ** NPC: Pois então se prove. 22:07 Jarrett manda Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Tricky, Clyde e Midway para pegar balas de atrás do homem. 22:07 --Bom, você sabe, o que precisa fazer pra confiar em mim? 22:08 --Tenho muitos talentos. Posso te tocar uma balada se quiser. 22:08 Jarrett continua a enrolar enquanto Pulse Demon pega as balas. 22:10 ** NPC: Garoto, você me ameaça como se eu nunca tivesse escutado isso antes. 22:10 --Não te ameaço! Isso é apenas seu preconceito. 22:10 «!» Pulse Demon pega várias balas atrás do velho Ennio. 22:10 --Mas enfim, se você não confia em negros, fazer o quê. Abraços e boa sorte! 22:11 Jarrett sai com as balas no bolso. 22:11 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 22:11 ** NPC: Eu vi isso, negro. 22:11 ** NPC: Parece que eu estava certo. 22:11 --Huuum? 22:12 Jarrett se defende. 22:12 ** NPC: Ponha essas balas aqui no balcão. 22:12 ** NPC: Eu não sei que tipo de truque sujo você usou, mas isso não é coisa de homem cristão. 22:13 --Eu realmente preciso destas balas, senhor. Se você não for tão difícil, te pago. 22:13 Jarrett bota as balas no balcão. 22:13 --Não tenho ninguém em mente nem nada. Pura autoproteção, como o quarto amendamento diz. 22:14 ** NPC: Agora eu só tenho mais razão pra desconfiar de você. 22:14 --Ugh. Ok, chega. 22:14 Jarrett sai do estabelecimento. 22:15 Jarrett cobre o lugar inteiro em alcançe de seu Pulse Demon e o esmaga, salvando balas para seu revólver. 22:16 «!» As fundações do prédio caem enquanto Ennio grita. 22:16 --Filho da puta mesquinho do caralho. Odeio essa merda de cidade. 22:16 Jarrett bota as balas no bolso e vai embora. 22:16 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 22:16 «!» 1d6 22:16 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 22:16 «!» Jarrett se sente observado. 22:17 Jarrett dissipa. 22:17 --Oh great. 22:18 Jarrett continua sobrevoando até o campo de centeio onde encontrara Trout Mask Replica, cuidadoso para ver se ainda era observado. 22:18 --Tricky, você vê alguém nos seguindo? 22:20 «!» Trout Mask Replica curiosamente estava seguindo Jarrett. 22:21 ** NPC: Você destruiu a vida daquele homem. 22:21 --Ele era um homem sem escrúpulos. 22:21 --Nada como meu amigo. 22:22 ** NPC: Você acha que isso é 'justo'?! 22:22 ** NPC: Matar alguém só porque ele não gosta de você e você não gosta dele?! 22:22 Jarrett toma forma física e para pra pensar. 22:22 --Eu... Muitos do meu tipo já morreram assim. 22:22 «!» Trout Mask Replica está sentado no chão em uma posição meditativa. 22:23 --Estava apenas 'dando o troco', assim por dizer. Nunca quis machucar ele, mas o homem obviamente queria me causar algum desaforo. 22:23 ** NPC: E você atirou primeiro. 22:23 «!» Jarrett nunca tinha reparado em como um homem com máscara de peixe pode ser tão estranho. 22:24 --O único homem que ignorou a cor da minha pele e me tratou como igual nessa cidade está morto. Não estou pensando direito. Ele me mantinha em linha, sabe? Era um bom homem. 22:25 ** NPC: Você não vai sair disso desavisado. 22:25 ** NPC: Já estão atrás de você. 22:25 «!» Os olhos estáticos de peixe e o tom de voz de Mascara Snake parecem terrivelmente agressivos. 22:25 --Como me reconhecem? Não deixei evidência. 22:25 --Ah. Você. 22:25 ** NPC: Os vizinhos estavam lá. 22:25 ** NPC: E uma boca fala com outra. 22:26 --Fugirei dessa cidade. Deixarei ela para as bruxas. Mas levarei o livro de Clark Nova para ser publicado, é claro. 22:26 --Queria te avisar que ele foi morto por um caçador de bruxas. 22:27 Jarrett toca seu soneto de luto. 22:27 ** NPC: Um homem de palavra. 22:27 ** NPC: Até mais, Jarrett. 22:28 --Você irá proteger a última bruxa? 22:28 ** NPC: Não acho que será necessário. 22:28 ** NPC: Quem quer que consiga todo o 'corpo' não vai precisar disso. 22:29 --Estará nessa luta? 22:29 ** NPC: Estou em todos os lugares. 22:29 --Espero que lute pelo bem de Maine, então. Quaisquer que seja sua visão para a cidade. 22:30 --Eu, por um, espero que seja um lugar onde bruxas se sintam confortáveis de viver. 22:30 --Até mais, Mascara Snake. Continue a brilhar. 22:31 «!» Ele acena por alguns instantes. 22:32 Jarrett acena de volta. 22:32 --Bom homem. 22:32 Jarrett sai à procura de Kate. 22:32 «!» 1d6 22:32 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 22:32 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 22:33 «!» Jarrett encontra uma flor para a caverna de Kate debaixo da cama do seu quarto na pousada. 22:33 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Gabriel 22:33 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Kimberly 22:33 Jarrett dá uns tapas nas próprias bochechas. 22:33 --Ok. Estou pronto. 22:33 Jarrett pega na flor. 22:33 «!» Gabriel e Kimberly estão lendo livros quando um homem aparece na água subitamente. 22:34 --Yeehaw, olá forasteiros, tejem presos! 22:34 --Brincadeira. 22:34 Quem é você, cabrón? 22:34 Gabriel apontava o revólver na direção de Jarrett. 22:35 --Jarrett Johnson, músico. Prazer. E você? 22:35 --Sem necessidade de armas, amigo. 22:35 Jarrett estende a mão. 22:35 Meu nome é Gabriel Villalobos, prazer. 22:35 Gabriel apertava a mão do homem. 22:35 --Vejo que és civilizado. Gostei de você. E sua amiga...? 22:36 «!» Kimberly dorme com um dos livros na cara. 22:36 Kimberly é o nome dela, está cansada de tanto viajar. 22:37 --Planejo em viajar também. Cansei dessa cidade, por tão bucólica que seja. 22:37 --Vejo que conheçem Kate, já que estão aqui. 22:38 Sim, nós tropeçamos na caverna de Kate ontem a noite. Planejamos viajar com ela daqui a dois dias. 22:39 --Posso me juntar a vocês? 22:39 Um músico é sempre boa companhia, é claro que pode. 22:40 --Tocarei sonetos para vocês em sua viagem quando estiverem cansados. 22:40 --Toco principalmente blues, mas faço umas improvisações também. Acho que teremos boas aventuras. 22:40 Jarrett se curva fashionabilimente. 22:40 --Grato. 22:41 Pelo visto gosta bastante do som da própria voz, huh. 22:42 --Oh, me perdoe. Irei sentar com vocês e tocar um blues bem calmo, sem vocal. Só estou empolgado de ter parceiros de novo. 22:42 Poderia me contar como conheceu Kate? Ela é uma moça peculiar. 22:42 Jarrett se senta e acende um cigarrilho. 22:42 Jarrett oferece um trago para Gabriel. 22:43 Gabriel tragava duas vezes e devolvia a cigarrilha para Jarrett. 22:43 --Bom, Kate... Kate é uma moça que estava presa num alçapão por um homem bruto. Eu a salvei de lá. 22:43 --Desde então, ela mora por aqui. Parece que tem uma habilidade de causar teletransportações. 22:44 Jarrett toca um blues smooth para acalmar as vibrações altas. 22:45 Gabriel limpava seu Henry Rifle enquanto ouvia o blues. 22:46 --Belo rifle. É herdado? 22:46 Kimberly acorda com a música 22:47 --Booooom diaaaaa~ toca um arpeggio alegre. 22:47 É roubado mesmo. O tomei da casa de um caçador de bruxas. 22:47 --Odeio esses homens. Me fazem sentir como meu pai se sentia, sabe? 22:47 --Kate aqui é uma fugitiva. E a última de seu tipo. 22:48 --Meu único desejo antes de deixar essa cidade é que seja segura para bruxas. 22:49 Hm... Só quero me mandar e deixar isto tudo pra trás. 22:49 «!» Kate volta com uns cogumelos no mesmo pano branco que os biscoitos. 22:50 --E você, Kimberly? Não nos conhecemos ainda, mas Gabriel aqui me contou seu nome. Sou Jarrett. 22:51 Ah, você é amigo do Gabriel? Prazer. 22:52 --Quer um trago? E olá, Kate. Bela como sempre. Em dois dias, todos sairemos daqui. 22:53 --Você e Gabriel fazem uma parceria muito linda, se me dão a permissão de dizer. 22:53 Nossa, obrigada. 22:54 Agradeço o elogio, Jarrett. 22:54 «!» Kate cumprimenta todo mundo e acende a fogueira de novo, onde ela coloca os cogumelos pra tostar enquanto lê um livro sem prestar muita atenção na conversa, mas feliz. 22:54 --Tenho um livro que preciso levar na viagem. Kate, posso dar um pulo e pegá-lo para guardar aqui? 22:55 «!» Ela dá de ombros. 22:55 --Faz uma florzinha de ida e volta, vá. Pelo seu amigo. 22:55 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 22:55 «!» Uma flor aparece na água. 22:55 --Já volto, compadres~ 22:55 Jarrett pega na flor. 22:57 «!» Jarrett está na pousada Burbank mais uma vez. 22:58 Jarrett entra no antigo quarto de Clark, pega Coração do Amanhecer e volta. 22:59 «!» Sem incomodar ninguém, Jarrett volta para a caverna. 22:59 --Aqui um pouco de material didático para livros de história. 22:59 --Vejam o que acham. Eu tive que adicionar um posfácio no final, porque, bom, Clark morreu numa luta contra caçadores de bruxas. 23:00 Jarrett dá o livro pra Kimberly e procura as pilhas de livros para ver se encontra algum sobre teoria musical. 23:01 «!» Os livros ali são todos, sem exceção, sobre fábulas. 23:02 Jarrett procura algum que tenha rimas que sua mãe o ninava de noite. Estava começando a se aquecer a aquela pequena caverna. 23:04 >> Dyo colocou o modo +Voz em Mitch 23:06 «!» Mitch está vagando por aí em uma cadeira de rodas - ele sabe que a última parte do 'corpo da bruxa' vai se revelar em breve. Ele está passando a noite na casa de um fazendeiro rico qualquer. É noite, mas o céu tem uma coloração quase avermelhada. 23:08 Mitch pedia licença ao fazendeiro e saía da casa, vagando pela fazenda enquanto dava um check up no local '' '' 23:17 «!» Mitch sente um vento frio e percebe uma luz amarelada no meio da plantação. 23:18 ! 23:18 Mitch ia até lá 23:20 «!» O campo se abre enquanto Mitch passa por ele, como se estivesse o recebendo. Depois, um vento forte sopra a plantação inteira para o chão, e a luz fica mais e mais forte. A cidade inteira é capaz de observar o pilar celestial. 23:20 «!» Jarrett, Kimberly, Gabriel e Katerine correm até a plantação. 23:21 Mitch mesmo ofuscando a luz com a mão, tentava ver o que havia na base do pilar de luz 23:21 «!» Terra. 23:21 Jarrett marca o pilar de luz com Blinky. 23:21 --Kate, esse é o lugar? '' '' 23:22 ** NPC: Acho que sim. 23:22 --Precisamos cavar. Rápido. A 'coluna' está aqui. 23:23 «!» Mitch percebe Jarrett, Kate e dois "parceiros" chegando. 23:25 Mitch rapidamente voltava a atenção para Kimberly e Gabriel 23:25 VOCÊS ESTÃO VIVOS?! 23:25 Não, não, eu sou uma miragem. 23:25 Jarrett dissipa e marca todos seis Pulse Demon em Mitch. 23:26 --Você irá pagar. 23:26 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 23:26 «!» Kate falha em impedir o combate. 23:26 Jarrett esmaga. 23:28 Mitch redirecionava os ataques para não ser atingido com o stand 23:28 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 23:28 «!» 1d6 23:28 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 23:28 --Você já foi marcado. 23:28 Não ataque ele! 23:29 O que vocês estão fazendo?! 23:29 Eu estou do seu lado, caramba! 23:29 Jarrett volta a ter forma. 23:29 «!» Pulse Demon paralisa Mitch e torce o seu braço. 23:29 --Só sei que meu amigo morreu, e VOCÊ estava lá. 23:29 --Tem muito a explicar. 23:30 --Não era um caçador de bruxas? 23:30 O que você está dizendo~? Eu quase levei o mesmo destino que ele! 23:30 --Hmm. Contra meu melhor julgamento... Te deixarei ir. Mas não interfira. A 'parte' é de Kate e apenas para ela. 23:31 Jarrett solta Mitch, mantendo apenas Midway nele. 23:31 «!» Kate avança até a luz que emana debaixo da terra com uma pá. 23:31 «!» O céu fica cada vez mais vermelho. 23:32 «!» As partes do 'corpo' estão em panos brancos que ela carrega nas costas. '' '' 23:33 «!» E ali está a 'coluna', que Kate rapidamente junta com o resto do corpo, agora com um vestido branco. 23:34 «!» Aquele é o corpo de uma mulher com rosas nos olhos e cabelo preto longo. 23:34 ** NPC: Bem, é isso. 23:35 --...E agora? 23:35 Uhh... parece que juntar as partes do cadáver dá um cadáver completo, obviamente. 23:35 Qual é o significado disso? 23:35 «!» Kate se aproxima de Gabriel com o cadáver nas costas. Ele sente a sua orelha esquentando. 23:36 Gabriel coçava a orelha e olhava para Kate. 23:36 O que tu vai fazer? 23:36 ** NPC: Não torne isso mais difícil do que precisa ser. 23:36 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 23:37 Gabriel rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 23:37 «!» 'Wildflower' arranca a orelha de Gabriel antes que ele possa fazer qualquer coisa. 23:38 --...De novo... 23:38 «!» Suas pernas se transformam em uma explosão de dor, sangue e órgãos e ele cai no chão da plantação. 23:39 «!» Com um olhar terrivelmente frio, Katerine coloca a orelha no cadáver de 'Florence'. 23:39 --Porra! Todo amigo que eu faço morre?! Isso não acontecerá com Kimberly! 23:40 Kimberly grita 23:40 Por que você fez isso com ele?! 23:40 Woah! Gabriel! 23:40 Sua vadia! 23:40 Jarrett range os dentes. 23:40 Kimberly enche ela de soco 23:40 «!» Os olhos de Kate e os do cadáver brilham. 23:41 «!» A luz ofusca todos. 23:42 Jarrett dissipa e extende seu rádio à Kimberly e ele. 23:42 Kimberly tenta 'desligar' a luz com seu stand 23:42 Kimberly rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 23:42 Mitch fazia cópias da luz forte e jogava no rosto de Kate, tentando cegá-la 23:42 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 23:42 --Kate, você irá lutar contra mim? O próprio homem que te libertou? 23:42 --Por favor, vá. 23:44 «!» Kate está coberta por uma luz alaranjada difusa como nuvens que a rodeiam. O corpo da bruxa, 'Florence' já não tem mais as rosas nos olhos. 23:45 --Kimberly, você tem uma arma? 23:45 De fogo não. 23:45 Jarrett bota a dele nas mãos dela. 23:45 --Agora tem. 23:45 --Está carregada. 23:46 «!» O ataque de Kimberly, e as cópias de Mitch se transformam em uma luz parecida com estrelas quando se aproximam de Kate. 23:46 ** NPC: Eu não tenho intenção de lutar contra vocês. 23:46 ** NPC: Meu objetivo está completo. 23:46 --Ainda bem, realmente não quero lutar com você. 23:46 Kimberly atira em Kate até descarregar 23:46 Mitch via se Gabriel ainda estava se mexendo 23:46 «!» 1d6 23:46 Kimberly rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 23:47 Jarrett fecha os olhos. 23:47 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 23:48 Kimberly (Deodato) acabou de sair 23:48 «!» 'Wildflower', agora coberto por rosas e pela mesma névoa que cobre Kate atravessa o atravessa seu punho no coração de Kimberly. 23:49 Jarrett reganha forma e cobre seu corpo inteiro em Pulse Demon. 23:49 --And then there were two. 23:50 --Mitch, vamos esperar um pouco. 23:50 Mitch tentava se acalmar antes que fizesse algo que se arrependesse, encarando Kate 23:51 ** NPC: Eu disse, minhas intenções são puras. 23:51 ** NPC: Não vou atacar vocês. 23:51 --O que Florence faz? 23:51 ** NPC: Ela deve acordar a qualquer minuto. 23:52 --...E o que ela fará então? 23:52 --Mas violência? 23:52 ** NPC: Ela é ela mesma. 23:53 «!» Kate segura 'Florence' e começa a andar pra fora da plantação. 23:53 Jarrett segue alguns passos atrás. 23:53 O quê? Só isso?! E o que foi isso com o Gabriel?! 23:54 --Jurei que iria proteger Kate, e é isso mesmo que farei. Ela disse que as intenções dela são puras, não? Tudo que podemos fazer é ver o que acontece. 23:54 --Mas perder mais dois amigos... 23:54 Jarrett toca uma versão blues de "Black Magic Woman". 23:55 Eu não queria ter feito parte disso.... eu não queria ter feito parte disso... 23:55 Mitch ficava repetindo para si mesmo 23:55 Mitch pegava o rifle de Gabriel e disparava contra Kate 23:55 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 23:55 --Puta que p-'' ''23:55 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 23:55 --PAREM COM ISSO!! 23:56 «!» A bala desaparece em uma estrela no meio da névoa de Katerine, 『Owner of a Lonely Heart』. 23:56 NÃO! 23:56 --Se concentre, Mitch. 23:56 --Guarde suas energias. 23:57 --Não queremos perder mais gente ainda. Meus sonhos de aventurar com Gabriel e Kimberly já desapareceram. 23:58 Jarrett continua focando todo seu Pulse Demon em si mesmo e questiona à eles o que pensam disso tudo. 23:59 Mitch só largava o rifle e abaixava a cabeça, não respondendo 00:00 --Aprendi nessa jornada que vida humana é preciosa. Em um piscar de olhos desaparece. Já perdi tudo. Não quero perder mais. 00:00 --Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Tricky, Clyde, Midway. O que acham dessa porra toda? 00:02 ** NPC: Eu sei lá. 00:02 ** NPC: Eu acho difícil. 00:02 ** NPC: Coitados... 00:02 ** NPC: É injusto. 00:02 ** NPC: O que essa aí perdeu?! 00:03 «!» Kate, segurando Florence continua andando sem ao menos se virar contra Mitch. 00:03 --Toda a família... 00:03 --E eu, todos os amigos... 00:03 Jarrett olha para ver o que tem na frente. 00:04 «!» Para Jarrett, o futuro só parece cada vez mais inconsistente, mais difícil de imaginar. 00:04 Jarrett pega o revólver e as 3 balas restantes e as lentamente carrega. 00:04 --Mitch, sabe o que isto aqui é? 00:05 É uma arma, feita para machucar e matar. Eu estou cansado de ver essas duas coisas... 00:05 --É um resolvedor de problemas. 00:06 --Posso te emprestar. 00:06 ... 00:06 Jarrett bota a arma na mão de Mitch. 00:06 «!» A figura de Katerine vai se encolhendo na distância. 00:07 Jarrett corre atrás. Dá um grito por Mascara Snake. 00:07 Mitch armava o cão da arma, encarando Kate na distância 00:07 «!» Jarrett pede ajuda... 00:07 «!» Mas ninguém aparece. 00:07 Jarrett expande o rádio de Pulse Demon para o máximo por apenas um instante para ver se Trout Mask Replica estava por lá, e dar um grito ecoado por Mascara Snake. 00:08 «!» Katerine para na distância. Ninguém entende porque. 00:09 Mitch encarava Katerine, esperando o que ela iria fazer de próximo 00:09 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:09 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:09 «!» O campo começa a pegar fogo. 00:10 --Que poético. 00:10 Jarrett se cobre com Pulse Demon para evitar queimaduras. 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:10 --Mitch, que fará? 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:10 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:11 «!» Alguma coisa está acontecendo. 00:11 «!» Ondas de calor se espalham por toda a plantação. 00:11 --Isso... É aquele HEAT?! Mitch! 00:11 É... eles chegaram... 00:12 --De que lado você está? 00:12 --Eu irei proteger o corpo. Já fui tão longe, afinal. 00:12 --Te protegerei também. Não se preocupe. 00:12 Jarrett divide o espaço de proteção de Pulse Demon com Mitch. 00:13 Por que você continua dizendo isso? Fazer uma pilha de cadáveres só para recuperar um, isso não é certo! 00:13 --Eu acho que algo grande vai acontecer com essa cidade. Se tornará algo incrível. E eu quero viver pra contar essa história. 00:14 Você está louco. Insano. 00:14 Não estamos lidando com o próximo vereador da cidade, aquilo são são BRUXAS! 00:14 --É exatamente isso que faz tão interessante. 00:15 --Esta será uma cidade livre. 00:15 --Para quem quiser vier, para ir e vir como quiser. 00:16 Jarrett começa a andar, circulando o fogo e protegendo seu corpo com Pulse Demon. 00:17 Mitch copiava o local onde Kate estava e aproximava a cópia de si mesmo, improvisando uma amplificação enquanto via o que estava acontecendo 00:18 «!» Stefan luta contra Wildflower sem entender o que fazer. Seus olhos brilham como os da besta que ele se tornou, 'Exmilitary'. 00:19 Jarrett se dissipa, fora dos olhares de Stefan. 00:19 Mitch se aproximava do campo de batalha então, se protegendo do calor expelindo o mesmo com o HEAT 00:20 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:20 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:20 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:20 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:21 «!» Mitch percebe que o calor não afeta Kate. Ela começa a 'deslizar' para fora da plantação com um olhar notável de desespero. 00:21 Jarrett sorrateiramente marca a coluna de Stefan e a explode. 00:21 «!» 1d6 00:21 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:22 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:22 «!» Jarrett prova um tremor sutil no pescoço de Stefan. 00:23 «!» Tentáculos saem das suas costas. Seus olhos ficam maiores e mais coloridos, e seus braços ganham músculos, e em menos de um minuto, ele se torna uma besta descontrolada. 00:23 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:23 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:23 «!» Kate usa 'Wildflower' contra Stefan. 00:23 Jarrett recua pelo ar, deixando a única marca. 00:24 «!» A criatura rapidamente é distorcida pra dentro da flor enquanto ela sai da plantação. 00:24 Jarrett esmaga de novo, dessa vez no braço. 00:24 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:25 Gabriel mudou seu nick para bruno 00:25 «!» Stefan desapareceu. 00:25 Jarrett tenta rastrear a marca. Impossível não ter o acertado. 00:26 «!» Jarrett não sente a marca. 00:26 --Clyde, cadê você. 00:26 «!» Katerine parece indiferente. 00:26 Mitch não entendia o que havia acontecido 00:27 Jarrett abre o range de Pulse Demon e esmaga todo o fogo do campo de centeio. 00:27 «!» O fogo se espalha mais drasticamente. 00:28 Jarrett fecha o range de Pulse Demon para si só de novo. 00:28 --Mitch!! Faz alguma coisa para parar esse fogo!! Ou Faz ALGO!! 00:28 --Você sabe Heat, não é?! Te dou minha proteção pra andar pelo campo de centeio!! Mas apague o fogo!! 00:29 Jarrett manda Blinky e Tricky para cobrir Mitch. 00:29 Mitch mirava a arma com todo o cuidado no cadáver e disparava, ignorando Jarrett 00:29 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:29 Jarrett remove a proteção, vendo o que fez. 00:29 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:29 «!» O tiro falha em atingir Katerine ou Florence. 00:30 Mitch atirava a segunda bala no mesmo alvo mais uma vez 00:30 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:30 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:30 Jarrett tenta localizar Stefan. 00:30 «!» Stefan está dentro de 'Wildflower'. O tiro falha, novamente. Resta apenas uma bala. 00:30 --Ah. Entendi. 00:31 --Mitch, você tem mais uma bala. 00:31 --Não a jogue fora. 00:31 Mitch absorvia o incêndio da plantação e usava para se propulsionar até Kate 00:31 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:33 Jarrett continua confuso sobre o que deve fazer. 00:33 --Estou tão moralmente conflitado... 00:33 «!» Mitch se arremessa contra Kate e a agarra pelas costas. 00:34 Mitch tentava a derrubar e a separar do cadáver então 00:34 Jarrett paralisa o revólver. 00:34 Jarrett anda até onde Kate, Florence e Mitch estão. 00:34 «!» 1d6 00:34 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:34 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:34 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:35 Jarrett paralisa o corpo inteiro de Mitch. 00:35 «!» Reroll. 00:35 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:35 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:35 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:35 «!» Mitch faz com que Florence caia no chão. As nuvens que cobrem Kate desaparecem por um instante apenas. 00:36 Mitch mirava na cabeça de Kate e disparava sua última bala 00:36 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:36 Jarrett paralisa Mitch mais uma vez. 00:36 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:36 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:36 «!» A bala entra dentro de 'Wildflower'. 00:36 «!» Kate olha Mitch, cansada. 00:37 ** NPC: Porque eu não posso ter isso? 00:37 ** NPC: Porque você fica no meu caminho?! 00:37 Por que eu ainda não pude ter Gabriel e Kate?! 00:37 Jarrett marca Mitch com todos 6 Pulse Demonii e o explode. 00:37 Mitch atirava HEAT concentrado contra Kate 00:37 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:37 --Eu só quero paz. 00:37 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:37 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:38 «!» As nuvens voltam. 00:38 «!» Tanto o 'heat' de Mitch quanto os 'Pulse Demon' se tornam estrelas no horizonte de 'Owner of a Lonely Heart'. 00:38 --...O quê? 00:39 --Blinky, Inky... Vocês estão aí? 00:39 «!» As nuvens cobrem Mitch. Blinky e Inky aparecem atrás de Jarrett. 00:39 Mitch encostava no cadáver com a palma preenchida de HEAT enquanto tinha tempo 00:39 Jarrett se cobre de seus amigos. 00:39 Jarrett paralisa Mitch mais uma vez. 00:39 «!» As nuvens cancelam Pulse Demon 00:40 ** NPC: Você não entende? 00:40 ** NPC: Aquele era o 'destino' de Gabriel. 00:40 ** NPC: Florence o salvou enquanto podia. 00:40 ** NPC: Você viu o que a sua amiga fez. 00:40 ** NPC: Ela me atacou sem hesitar e sem motivo. Erro ao interpretar rolagem: É necessário pelo menos 1 dado na rolagem 00:41 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:41 «!» 1d6 00:41 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:41 «!» Mitch atinge 'Florence' com a palma da mão. O 'heat' se espalha pelo corpo dela e as nuvens desaparecem. 00:42 «!» O olhar de Kate muda de uma só vez. 00:42 Jarrett se cobre com Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Tricky, Clyde e Midway e anda até Mitch. 00:42 Jarrett dá um soco infuso com o poder inteiro de Pulse Demon na cara de Mitch. 00:43 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:43 «!» Mitch pula pra trás e desvia. 00:44 Jarrett não para de avançar. 00:45 Mitch lançava uma barragem de socos + HEAT contra Kate 00:45 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:45 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 3 {3} 00:46 «!» Kate corre pra longe com o corpo. 00:46 Jarrett lança uma barragem de socos concentrados com a força de Pulse Demon em Mitch. 00:46 --GARAGARAGARAGARAGARAGARAGARA! 00:46 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:48 Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Tricky, Clyde, Midway, quero que vocês foquem toda sua energia nestes punhos. 00:49 Eu tenho um Propósito; 00:49 E isso não será IMPEDIDO POR NINGUÉM!! 00:51 «!» Voando como uma abelha, Mitch evita os ataques de Pulse Demon. 00:52 Mitch esmagava um dos Pulse Demon no chão com um soco 00:52 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 6 {6} 00:53 «!» O fogo na plantação se apaga. 00:53 «!» Katerine foi embora. 00:53 >> Dyo colocou o modo -Voz em bruno 00:53 >> Dyo colocou o modo -Jogador em bruno 00:53 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:54 «!» Mitch fica mais lento tentando encostar em Pulse Demon. 00:54 Jarrett não para com sua barragem de ataque, com uma fervosidade nunca antes vista em si próprio. 00:55 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:55 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:55 «!» 1d6 00:56 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:56 «!» 'Propaganda' defende os ataques de Pulse Demon sozinho. 00:56 Mitch golpeava o estômago de Jarrett com um só soco 00:56 Mitch rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 00:56 Jarrett está coberto com Pulse Demon. 00:56 «!» 1d6 00:56 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 5 {5} 00:57 «!» Mitch atinge Jarrett com uma velocidade absurda, arremessando o homem para a distância. 00:57 Jarrett se dissipa antes de atingir o chão e vai em busca de Kate. 00:58 «!» Não tão longe dali, Jarrett alcança Katerine. 00:58 ** NPC: Você deu conta dele? 00:59 --Não, mas acho que ele não irá perseguir. 00:59 ** NPC: Hm. 00:59 «!» 1d6 00:59 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 2 {2} 00:59 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:59 «!» Reroll 00:59 Dyo rolou 1d6 = 4 {4} 00:59 Jarrett rolou 1d6 = 1 {1} 01:01 «!» Kate segura uma flor entre seus dedos que ela usa para atacar Jarrett agressivamente. Ele se transforma em 'Pulse Demon' e evita o ataque. 01:01 --Espera aí, garota. 01:01 --Eu te ajudei esse caminho inteiro. 01:01 --Agora quer se livrar de mim? 01:01 --O que era aquilo sobre "intenções puras"? 01:02 ** NPC: A força que você usou foi desnecessária. 01:02 ** NPC: Você estava preparado, e eu não vou interferir com isso. 01:02 ** NPC: Adeus. 01:02 --Adeus. Que esta cidade reine com bruxas. 01:03 «!» Kate não está mais coberta pelas nuvens, embora a 'presença' delas ainda estivesse ali. 01:04 «!» Quando a manhã chega, Katerine e Florence já haviam saído da cidade. 01:04 «!» Mitch sente uma espécie de alívio, porque sabe que os dias de paz voltaram. 01:05 Jarrett sai pra cidade grande com o livro de Clark para publicar na cidade grande, com todos os detalhes do que ocorreu escritos. 01:05 --E assim a profecia se completa. 01:05 --Deus está no seu céu. Tudo está correto com o mundo. 01:06 Jarrett acena um último "adeus" para Chloe em forma de névoa, a reassegurando que tudo estaria calmo agora e segue seu caminho. 01:07 Mitch se levantava apoiando no stand então, voltando para a sua cadeira de rodas e tomando o caminho de volta pra casa enquanto sentindo a sua certeza do que havia feito cada vez mais se tornando difusa 01:08 «!» E a paz realmente voltou. 01:08 «!» Chloe Burbank acena de volta, e o tempo passa. 01:10 «!» Jarrett se tornou um músico de influência mundial, mas cujo o nome nunca brilhou. Mitch se tornou o diretor de um pequeno jornal chamado The Boston Globe quando a editora onde ele trabalhava finalmente faliu. Kate e Florence ainda andam por estradas estranhas onde o destino, intenções verdadeiras e a verdade não se encontram com tanta facilidade. 01:10 «!» JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Wicked Blues Road - Fim. Category:Sessões de Wicked Blues Road